A Rainy Night TRADUCTION
by Encens
Summary: Lentement mais surement , il commençait à lui ouvrir son cœur , mais durant cette nuit d'orage , leurs liens se renforcèrent dans un moment d'intimité . ( contenus sexuellement explicite )


**Bonjour tout le monde , je suis de retour après une longue absence , je m'en excuse et je vous promet de me rattraper les mois prochains , ceci dis , voila une fanfiction appartenant à Thatsoneperson qui m'as très gentiment permis de traduire son one-shot , c'est la première que je traduit un texte en anglais , un texte qui contient un léger lemon , une première également , j'espère lui avoir rendu justice et que vous apprécierez son travail et le mien , je vous conseil d'aller voir sa fanfiction originale , elle a un talent de dingue .**

Il se faisait tard , extrêmement tard . le couvre-feu n'était plus qu'a une demi-heure maintenant .

Todoroki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par la tristesse , le silence de la solitude commençait a emplir son cœur d'une douce douleur , il savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester à ces cotés plus longtemps , qu'elle devait retourner dans sa chambre pour la nuit , le laissant seul avec sa peine , voila ce qui arrivait quand on ouvre son cœur à la pétillante Yaoyoruzu , tout ce qu'il désirait , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester à ces cotés .

il était complètement épris de cette fille .

Plus tôt , quelques heures auparavant , comme tout ses camarades après une longue journée de cours et d'entraînement , il se préparait à aller au lit , aussitôt ce dernier défait , il sentit une vague d'anxiété monter en lui , se rappelant de ces exercices de maths qu'il devait effectuée pour le test du lendemain , ayant de légères difficulté à les faire il les avait laissé de coté , les oubliant au passage , en temps normal , il aurait naturellement prit le temps de les faire , comme toujours avant de se coucher , mais ce n'était pas le cas pour ce soir , il avait une idée derrière la tète .

il voulait que Yaoyoruzu viennent lui donner un coup de main .

Enfin , c'est ce qu'il s'essayait de se convaincre quand il fut prie de la culpabilité de l'avoir réveillé , mais Momo , étant toujours attentionnée et serviable , lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle serait plus que ravie de venir l'aider , ce qui les emmena à la présente situation : enlacés , en pyjama , au dessus du bureau de Shouto à résoudre des problèmes de maths . Shouto était ravi qu'elle soit venue l'aider , mais si il devait être honnête , ce n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé à 22 h du soir , le problème de maths , ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir passer du temps seul à seule avec elle , du temps ou il se laisserais emporter par la douce ivresse qui l'emplissait à chaque fois qu'il la croisait , ou l'euphorie recouvrait cette place si spéciale que son cœur lui avait réservé .

à Momo Yaoyoruzu .

il aimait chaque moment passé à ses cotés , chaque moment passé à l'écouter parler , à la faire rire , c'était sans contexte la reine de son cœur et il aspirait a devenir le roi du sien un de ces jours .

\- c'est bien , tu te débrouilles bien, il ne te reste que la dernière à faire et ce sera bon pour ce soir !

Momo pétillait , elle était fière que ses effort autant que prof ai payé aussi rapidement et sans encombres .

elle avait tourné la tête afin de croiser le regard de son petit ami , mais eu un léger rougissement en remarquant que ce dernier la fixait d'un air absent , les yeux attendris et un sourire rieur se dessinant sur son visage .

-Todoroki ?

ce dernier lâcha un petit rire moqueur et lui tendit une feuille assombrit par l'ancre de formules de mathématiques .

\- je l'ai déjà résolu , si tu n'était pas aussi occupé à te jeter des fleurs , tu l'aurais déjà remarqué !

\- mais non ! je ne me jetait pas de fleurs , je te félicitait d'avoir aussi vite compris ! elle souffla puis regarda le travail de Todoroki - regardez moi ça ,un zéro fautes , pour être honnête si on ne compte pas les petites lacunes que tu avais, je doute sérieusement que tu avait besoin de mon aide Shouto !

\- Eum , je suppose que tu as raison , il sourit puis attrapa sa main sur le bureau , la mettant au creux de la siennes - Pardon de t'avoir réveillé pour ça .

\- ce n'est rien - elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sa joue , puis se redressa avec un sourire en coin - je préfère rester avec toi de toute façon ! .

Les joues de Shouto prirent une teinte légèrement rosé à ce contact , il lui rendit son sourire tout en essayant de calmer les battement erratique de son cœur , comment faisait - elle pour être aussi parfaite ? il étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant , mais il avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand il la voyait , bien sur il le lui dira jamais , c'était trop gênant pour lui de lui avouer l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui .

bien que leurs relations soit assez solide , elle souffrait de leurs emploi de temps chargée , ils n'avaient que très rarement le temps de se voir en dehors des cours et stages , et le cas échéant , ils étaient rarement seuls , et ironiquement , particulièrement depuis qu'ils vivaient tous à l'internat du lycée ensemble , ils étaient conscients que ce n'était pas le moment propice à la naissance d'une idylle , mais tans qu'ils persévéraient et faisaient assez d'effort pour préserver leurs couple ça irait .

\- tu stresses pour l'examen demain ? demanda Todoroki en lâchant la main de Momo pour ranger les affaires qu'elle avait apportés , les séparant des siennes . et organisant son bureau .

\- Eeeh , pas vraiment , il n'y a rien en particulier qui me fasse peur dans cet examen , elle se pencha en arrière , ramenant ses bras sous sa tête et fixant le plafond , - si Kaminari était le sujet , LA je paniquerais , il a montré de formidables progrès ces dernier temps ,mais je ne sais pas si il a assez progressé assez en maths .

en tapotant un doigt sur son menton avec un air inquiet , elle pensait à l'utilisateur d'électricité , Todoroki sourit en admirant sa volonté d'aider les autres .

\- je suis sur qu'il va bien s'en sortir !

tournant la tête en direction de son petit ami , Momo ouvrit le bouche pour répondre quand un bruit de douche soudain et de légers bourdonnement captèrent son attention , elle se leva rapidement , attrapant todoroki qui fut pris au dépourvu et se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur la véranda et les fit glisser timidement alors que Todoroki la regardait confus , Momo passa sa tête à travers et la vigilance de Shouto augmenta d'un cran lorsque' elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise .

\- qu'y 'a t'il Momo ?

\- il pleut !

\- d'accord ? rien de bien inhabituel non ?

Momo sourit et ferma la porte coulissante avant de revenir en arrière , prenant place à coté de son petit ami taciturne , - j'adore quand il pleut , c'est très apaisant d'écouter la pluie tomber , surtout la nuit , tu n'aimes pas la pluie todoroki-san ?

\- je - ça va , il marqua une pause avant de continuer - quand j'étais petit , ma mère passait toujours les nuits pluvieuses avec moi , elle me rassurait et me réconfortait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme .

\- vraiment ? c'est si adorable !

todoroki hocha la tête -ce sont peut être les meilleures souvenirs que j'ai eu avec elle durant mon enfance .

un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Momo , elle vint l'enlacer par derrière , posant son menton sur son épaule et enroulant ses bras autour de son torse fin , il se confiait rarement à elle sur son passé , et elle appréciait le fait de le voir s'exprimer librement la dessus , et quand il le faisait , elle mesurait l'importance qu'il lui donnait pour cela . bien sur , elle essayait de ne pas le pousser à en parler , elle en savait déjà assez de ce qu'il lui avait raconté et elle s'était fixé pour objectif de ne jamais le brusquer et de l'écouter quand il se sentait prêt à en parler , et non l'inverse .

\- si tu veux je peux rester avec toi cette nuit si tu as peur , elle émis un rictus moquer , puis déposa un léger baiser sur son cou - je ne veux pas que tu reste debout toute la nuit à cause d'un peu de tonnerre et d'éclairs .

un léger grondement de tonnerres se fit entendre accompagné de ce bruit de pluie continu s'écrasant sur le sol , emplissant l'atmosphère et habillant ce silence confortable qui les embaumait , Todoroki ferma les yeux , enveloppé par la chaleur qui émanait de sa bien aimé , Alors que Momo posait sa tête contre son dos , une minute plus tard , il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle , recherchant ses prunelles onyx , il demanda : - et qu'en ai t'il de du check-up de routine de Aizawa sensei ? il est déjà passé te voir ?

\- euum je devais être à moitié endormie quand il est passé ...

il eu un petit débat intérieur : enfreindre les règles ou pas ? puis il se résigna lui tapotant affectueusement la tete de sa main : - d'accord , mais pas toute la nuit , il vérifie aussi tôt le matin , je ne veux pas que tu ai des ennuis !

\- j'ai déjà une avance sur toi de ce coté la ! Momo gloussa puis commença à se diriger nerveusement vers le lit , c'était si inapproprié , si indécent , ils ne devaient pas partager un lit tel un couple mariés comme ça , mais l'était ce vraiment si personne n'était au courant ?

\- tu sais .. je n'ai jamais dormis sur l'un de ces... trucs ... un futon japonais je veux dire .

\- vraiment ? interrogea -t'il surpris , elle acquiesça en hochant la tête .

elle se glissa doucement sous les draps .

\- je n'ai pratiquement connu que des futon tout ma vie , je les préfèrent généralement à un lit normal .

\- je peux voir pourquoi , c'est très confortable ! Momo tapota l'espace vide à coté d'elle , invitant son amant à la rejoindre sous les draps , il éteignit les lumières de sa chambre et verrouilla la serrure de sa porte , puis s'approcha d'elle et se glissa à son tour sous les draps , au moment ou ce derniers s'installa confortablement sur le dos , Momo, tel un aimant attiré par une force de gravitation , se colla à son torse , enroulant un bras autour de son ventre , entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes , puis posa sa tête contre lui .

\- j'espère que Aizawa ne se sentira pas spontané ce soir .

\- je ne pense pas qu'il le sera , entre Aizawa et la spontanéité il y'a un océan .

\- et qu'est ce qui te rend si optimiste ?

\- je ne le suis pas .

Momo leva les yeux vers lui , avec une moue adorable et une bouche en cœur , Todoroki la regarda impassiblement " elle est tellement adorable sans s'en rendre compte, c'était comme sa beauté naturelle " il passa ses doigts sur sa longue chevelure de jais , puis glissa sa main sur sa nuque l'attirant vers lui pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer en un long et tendre baiser , un simple baiser suffisait pour faire battre le cœur de Momo à l'en faire exploser , elle était ivre de ses baisers , ils la faisait fondre et perdre la raison à chaque fois .

\- Todoroki... dit- elle en un souffle tandis que son amant déposait une pluie baisers paillons sur sa joues puis remontait vers son oreille la gâtant aussi de ces douceurs , puis il emprisonna son visage de sa main , faisant ressortir ses joues en une bouille terriblement craquante , l'attirant vers lui dans un baiser torride alors que son autre main parcourait son corps de caresses , dessinant les courbes de ses seins , sa taille ,ses hanches , pour enfin s'arrêter au niveau de son dos , leurs lèvres continuèrent à danser en une synchronisation parfaite , sans effort , et surtout dans une danse emplit de passion et de désir , lorsque Momo se sentit suffisamment en confiance , elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant . elle mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier et sourit en entendant un léger grognement de plaisir émaner de la gorge de Shouto , elle se détacha de ses lèvres pour venir déposer des baisers sur son torse , ses lèvres parcouraient péniblement le tissu de son pull , Todoroki senti le désir monter en lui , le désir de sentir sa bouche sur sa peau nue , quand elle atteignit son abdomen en tirant sur l'ourlet de son pull , sa patience s'épuisa et il s'assit et retira son pull sans aucune hésitation . le jetant sans vraiment se préoccuper d'ou il allait atterrir , quand il fut brusquement poussé vers l'arrière par la main délicate de Momo .

leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore dans un baiser enflammé ,Momo sentit la langue de Shouto passer sur ses lèvres , la dessinant presque , et compris qu'il demandait sa permission pour approfondir leurs eteinte buccale , elle lui permit l'entrée et gémit quand elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne .

Perdu sur le moment , absorbé par le plaisir , la chaleur , l'ivresse que lui procurait les baisers de son amant , Momo commença à lentement bouger ses hanches contre celle de Todoroki , ce derniers attrapa fermement sa taille , la maintenant en place tout en l'incitant à accélérer la cadence , son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et il ne pouvait penser qu'a la façon dont ils allaient finir cette nuit , l'anticipation ne faisait qu'accroitre son désir pour elle , Momo rompit leurs baiser vertigineux , le joues en feux , les yeux embrumé de la belle brune rencontrent les siens et elle émit un gémissement , essoufflé , tendit qu'un frissons de plaisir parcourait sa colonne vertébrale .

il commençait à bander , et c'était si agréable de la sentir contre son érection douloureuse .

-Yaoyoruzu .. ? lâcha-il en un murmure , les yeux rivé sur elle tandis que sa main parcourait sa chevelure de nuit - ce.. ça ne va pas...- Momo le regarda confuse , puis il se rassit tout en la remmenant vers lui , elle posa ses main sur ses épaules alors qu'il gardait les siennes sur ses hanches - je.. je ne pensais pas pas vraiment à faire **ça** quand tu as proposé de passer la nuit ici ..

\- Okeeey ? et... tu veux qu'on arrêtent ?

\- et toi ? répondit t-il au tac au tac .

Momo baissa les yeux embarrassé , se sentant tout petite , " Eumm .. et bien je n'y avais pas pensé au début non plus - elles se rassit de façon à ce que son intimité rencontre l'érection de son amant , le faisant légèrement grogner au passage - mais si tu veux continuer ça ne me dérangerait pas , après tout , c'est toi qui montre l'excitation la plus évidente - Momo rigola à cette dernière remarque , tandis que Shouto détourna la regard , cachant le teint d'écrevisse que venait prendre son visage d'embarras , elle pouffa de rire en voyant sa réaction . elle essaya vainement de le convaincre de la regarder en face de nouveau , après plusieurs secondes d'efforts infructueux , elle l'enlaça en déposant de tendres sur sa cicatrice - je suis désoler Todoroki , je plaisantais .

Todoroki soupira en fermant les yeux , son cœur menaçait de s'embraser , il était tellement emplit des sentiments profond et purs qu'il éprouvait pour elle , la nervosité ne faisait qu'accroitre la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui , il pensa à utiliser son alter pour réguler sa température intérieure , mais Momo s'en rendrait compte et ça ne lui donnerais que plus de matière pour le charrier .

ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour , il l'avaient assez fait pour que ça ne soit plus de l'ordre de l'inédit pour eux , mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient des experts en la matières non plus , c'était encore maladroit , plein de tâtonnement , de gène , ils apprenaient encore à se découvrir dans l'intimité .

\- Momo tu es bien sur ? ça ne te dérange vraiment pas qu'on le fasse cette nuit ?

un éclair de lumières traversa la pièce suivi d'un léger grondement de tonnerre, Shouto ne sourcilla pas , son regard resté fixé sur sa belle , suspendu à ses lèvres , à sa réponse , ça la déstabilisa un instant , puis elle attrapa tendrement sa main et la déposa sous son pull , lui faisant toucher son vente et elle lâcha en un souffle :

\- Fais moi tienne , Todoroki .

il émit un souffle soulagé , puis son désir primaire prit le dessus , il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et repartit dans un baiser passionné , il l'interrompit brièvement pour soulever le pull de sa belle , le lui enlever puis le jeter au sol , il faisait parcourir ses main sur la peau douce de son dos , puis activa son alter de la main droite procurant à Momo des secousse glacées la faisant cambrer au moindre contact avec des doigts froids , Momo gémissait sensuellement , et continuait a se mouvoir sur l'érection de Shouto , leur procurant du plaisir à tout les deux , alors qu'elle se sentait devenir plus mouillé , plus excité , il embrassait langoureusement son cou .

Oh , il la rendait complètement folle avec ces baisers .

son désir bouillonnant , elle jeta sa tête en arrière , incapable de retenir d'avantage l'envie qui montait en elle , elle massa son membre avec plus de vitesse et de fermeté , et émit un gémissement bruyant quelques secondes avant de l'étouffer en se couvrant la bouche de sa main , évitant à tout le lycée d'entendre leurs ébats.

-Y-Yaoyoruzu ...

\- Mmm ...ahhh ...Todoroki... elle gémit quand ses mains puissantes agrippèrent ses seins généreux , les massant légèrement de haut de bas , avant de se diriger vers son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge ,qu'il réussi à enlever après quelques secondes de lutte , il le jetât à coté de son pull déjà oublié . -T-Totodoroki.

il suça brièvement son téton , un "pop" se fit entendre quand il le lâcha , avant de se diriger vers ses lèvres , il l'embrassa négligemment , presque inconscient , leurs langues brûlantes se mélangeant avant que Momo ne s'allonge en arrière enlevant ce pantalon qui devenais de plus en plus pénible à porter , leurs respirations se mêlèrent et sa main traîna sur le torse de son amant allant de ses abdominaux à ses pectoraux pour venir se poser sur ses épaules .

\- Todoroki

\- Oui ?

elle l'embrassa , et lâcha dans un murmure : Je .. je t'aime ...je t'aime Shouto .

entendre son prénom dans sa bouche sonna comme une mélodie du bonheur , son cœur rata un battement alors que des papillons emplissait son estomac d'euphorie , ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosé , et il sentit une douce chaleur lui monter au visage , sa déclaration l'avait complètement chamboulé , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom , et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait , mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait en l'appelant par son prénom .

ça prenait une tout autre dimension .

-Y-yaoyoruzu

\- chut , tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit - Momo sourit en caressant ses joues - je sais... je comprend ... elle l'embrassa et il lui rendit son baiser tendrement , même si elle aimerait un jour l'entendre lui rendre sa déclaration , elle ne voulait pas le pousser à faire quoique ce soit qui le rendrait mal à l'aise , elle savait qu'il avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir ensemble vers la maturité .

Shouto enroula ses bras autour de sa taille , la faisant basculer délicatement sur le dos , et s'installa entre ses jambes , elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille , tandis que leurs deux poitrines dénudés se collait l'un à l'autre .

\- tu sais .. je-je .. moi aussi .. , il avait marmonné cette phrase et Momo le regarda perplexe , incapable de soutenir son beau regard , il détourna les yeux vers l'obscurité de la nuit qui était entrecoupé de temps à autres par des éclairs , - je ressens la même chose.. pour toi .. Todoroki s'était déclaré et son corps s'embrasa brièvement avant d'être contre balancé par son pouvoir de refroidissement .

une couleur cramoisie vint colorer joliment les joues de la belle Yaoyoruzu , on ne pouvait entendre que le son de la pluie s'écrasant contre le sol accompagné de légers grondement de tonnerres , après ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour Todoroki , qui sombra peu a peu entre la panique et la nervosité après sa confession , il sentit ses mains délicates venir caresser ses joues et leurs regards se croisèrent , c'est à ce moment là , ou il sentit une connexion les envelopper hors du temps , et ses doutes et appréhension de s'ouvrir à elle diminuèrent .

il l'aimait .. il l'aimait vraiment , et un jour il pourra lui dire convenablement .

\- tu ne me dis pas ça juste parce que je l'ai dit en premier non ?

\- non , bien sur que non .

\- d'accord.. elle eu un petit rire de soulagement et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules - je voulais juste en être sur .

Todorki émit un petit rire attendrit puis plongea vers son visage capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes , Momo soupira tout en le tenant fermement entre ses jambes alors qu'il approfondissait leurs baiser , les faisant emporter hors du temps dans une euphorie de sensualité .

un violent grondement de tonnerres retentit dans la pièce , tirant Todoroki de son sommeil , ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité de la pièce qui était par moment éclairé par les éclairs retentissement , il resta allongé une bonne minute avant de tourner sa tête vers sa petite amie , toujours profondément endormie à ses cotés , pendant un instant , il admira son visage de porcelaine illuminé par moments par le tonnerre , et passa délicatement ses doigts sur son visage parfait , admirant sa beauté et attendrit par sa bouille endormie , il lui susurra doucement - j'espère que tu fait de beaux rêves mon amour .

il l'embrassa sur la joue puis tira la couverture sur leurs corps dénudés , avant de s'emparer de son téléphone pour voir l'heure .

02-28 , il restait encore plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne se lève .

il se leva doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller , enfila son boxer , et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en se faufilant vers les portes coulissantes de la véranda , l'entrouvrit délicatement , assez pour pouvoir admirer l'orage de la nuit , le bruit de la pluie ruisselant sur le bâtiment et sentir l'odeur du sol humide .pendant un instant ,il admira la beauté du temps pluvieux , puis de nombreux souvenirs de sa mère , le cajolant les nuit de pluie pour qu'ils puissent s'endormir remontèrent à sa mémoire , il avait oublié beaucoup de leurs moments ensemble mais cela importait t-il vraiment maintenant ? tans qu'ils pouvaient en crée de nouveaux dans le temps présent , ce n'était pas si important d'avoir oublié certains moments passé .

il sortit sur la véranda et remarqua à quel point la pluie avait inondé le sol , qui devenait quelques peu boueux .

\- je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours demain...

\- moi non plus ...

ne s'attendant pas à entendre sa douce voix , il se retourna brusquement et la vit se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte , sourire aux lèvres et ne portant rien d'autre que le pull qu'il portait plus tôt et sa culotte , ce dernier aurait put très bien être une robe pour elle tans il lui allait bien .

\- désolé ..., je t'ai réveillé ? - elle hocha sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation , et vint s'accrocher à ses bras tell un bébé koala , embrassant son épaule négligemment , puis remontant à son cou pour enfin venir se blottir contre son torse , écoutant ses battement de cœur , - à quelle heure Aizawa-sensei fait son check-up matinal ? demanda-t elle .

\- en general entre 5 h et et 7 h du matin , la plupart du temps il le fait lorsqu'on est encore endormi alors ... - elle agrippa délicatement ses lèvres et lui susurra - nous avons alors encore quelques heures devant nous , profitons en au maximum .

\- hein ? tu as encore envie ? je pensais que tu serais fatiguée après...

\- shhhhh , non, non , non... paniquée elle recouvra la bouche de Todoroki de sa main , alors qu'il lui souriait malicieusement - mais nous ne parlons pas de ça voyons ..

\- pourquoi pas ? il ria en retirant sa main - c'était bien , je veux dire vraiment vraiment bien , je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu ai tenu jusqu'au bout .

\- MON DIEU TODOROKI , TU NE PEUX PAS BALANCER UN TRUC COMME CA QUAND CA TE CHANTE ! - elle rougit violemment en essayant de cacher son embarras la tête enfouie dans son torse .

\- Yaoyoruzu je rigole !

\- Et bien tu devrais travailler sur ton humour , ce n'est vraiment pas drôle .

\- mais Midoriya pense que je suis drôle , en plus j'était sérieux concernant - .. il pouffa de rire puis regarda Momo stoïquement , puis Momo émit un rire en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche .

\- Midoriya ne compte pas ... c'est un tout autre niveau lui .

\- qu'est ce que -

\- tu veux vraiment parler de Modoriya toute la nuit ou bien on retourne au lit ?

Todoroki regarda au dehors ou la pluie continuait à tomber , puis baissa le regard vers elle , lui souriant tendrement , son cœur se nourrissait de la chaleur que sa présence lui procurait , son amour qu'il lui portait ,et celui qu'elle lui portait .

il se demandait comment il était devenu aussi chanceux pour être avec une fille pareille .

\- allez viens , on retourne nous coucher . - Todoroki hocha la tête en direction de son lit , elle souris puis attendit qu'il ferme la porte de la véranda pour venir la rejoindre sous les draps , Momo se blottit contre lui alors qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle , un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce , le bruit de la pluie fit fermer les yeux à todoroki , le faisant sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée .

\- Todoroki ?

\- Eumm ? répondit-il d'une voix somnolente tout en la ramenant plus prêt de lui .

\- sois honnête ... est ce que je gémis fort ?

\- tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? Momo le regarda avec insistance et il leva les yeux au ciel , il voulait juste dormir bon sang ! - eh bien , parfois tu le fais oui , mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose , il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui pinçant la lèvre , - j'adore t'écouter crier pendant l'amour .

un rougissement de gène lui colora brusquement les joues , et elle se retourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à son torse - je voulais juste un oui ou un non comme réponse - dit'elle extrêmement embarrassé en faisant une moue boudeuse alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de Shouto vibrer aux rythme de ses ricanement silencieux .

\- tu mérites bien plus qu'une simple réponse Yaoyoruzu .

Todoroki sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de la belle la ramenant au plus prés de lui , puis ferma les yeux pour s'endormir paisiblement , Yaoyoruzu entrelaça leurs doigts et ferma ses paupières attendant aussi d'être emporté aux pays des rêves .

Todoroki était maladroit , parfois terriblement distant , et pourtant tellement doux , affectueux et attentionnée , et même si il avait toujours tendance à se focaliser sur ses défauts et ignorer ses qualités , elle sera toujours là pour lui rappeler à quel point il était exceptionnel , après tout c'était son petit ami , son petit ami glacial et gauche qui s'ouvrait peu à peu à elle .

elle était si reconnaissante d'avoir accès à cette facette de sa personnalité que personne d'autre ne pourrait voir .


End file.
